


Long Live The Benevolent Queen

by RosieJade



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad people kind good now, Crazy, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter characters in GOT, I took a lot of creative license with this! Sorry!!!, Lannisters are asshole's, M/M, Targaryens good! Starks good! Tyrells good! Blacks good! Potters good!, eh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things have changed. People who you would think are on the side of Light are not, and people who you would think are Dark aren't. The Game has changed with these new players. The Iron Throne is hanging in the distance, who's gonna get it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans, Beginnings, The Cousins and The Starks

**Long Live The Benevolent Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**Long Live The Benevolent Queen**

**Chapter 1**

**Beginings: Warnings and Fairy Tales**

**By _Rosie Jade_**

**AN: This is a rewrite of the first chapter I posted just yesterday. I found it lacking, so I split it into two parts and added some more detail. I also got a comment they the OC's where confusing to tell which where which. I am going to post a outline of all my changes to the House's on my AO3 RosieJade as soon as I finish it. It will also clearly tell who I’ve put in as an OC. Hope you enjoy,**

**Love Rosie:)**

**_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

_'Flashback'_

~Different Language~

**(Page Break)**

'Thoughts'

_ **POV Change** _

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**Westeros** _

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Red Keep** _

_**Year 298AL** _

 

_ **Lorayne's POV** _

“My darling cousin! Hadrian! How wonderful it is to see you again!” Lorayne exclaimed as she came into the room.

“Lorayne!” Hadrian said joyfully. Striding over to her, he swept her into a tight hug.

“How are you, your Grace?” he asked her teasingly, light dancing in his eyes.

Lori, as she preferred to be called, smiled at him. She was so elated that he was here, and that he had brought a party of their family with him. Hadrian, her cousin, was Lord to All Hallows Point, one of there family holdings. She knew, because of his newly acquired title, her Lord father had allowed him, his family and her sisters and their family, to travel ahead of them to Kings Landing.

She could not wait to converse with ladies who could speak freely in front of her and not fear loosing their head. She loves her husband and her life in Kings Landing dearly, but it got very old, very fast to have everyone trying to please her. And no one willing to listen to her.

She felt that it did not help the the Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, and her father Tywin, where not very fond of her, especially after the first time the former Queen had tried to cow her, Lori had show the female Lannister that none messed with a Black.

_'Flashback'_

_Lorayne was lounging on a couch in the back of the extensive library of the Red Keep, when the light she was using to read her book was blocked. She looked up to see the tall, blonde form of the Queen, and the graying, but still quite imposing, form of the Hand._

“ _Hello, dear. Do you think that you might come with my father and I for a walk? We would very much like to get to know our new kin.” The Queen said to her, an obviously forced smile on her face._

_Lori looked at the duo, she stood and laid her book down on the table to her side._

“ _Of course, Your Grace, My Lord” She murmured. She stepped in between them, and the queen grabbed her arm as they walked out of the library and into the halls._

“ _Are you settling in well, my dear?” The Hand, Tywin Lannister, asked her when they finally made it out to the gardens._

“ _Yes, My Lord. I like the Keep very much. It's different from my childhood in the North, but I enjoy the cool and calm atmosphere here.” Lori answered him, her voice light and tinkling._

_The Queen lead them to a closed off part of the garden, and dismissed the three guards that had been following them._

_Lori had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and snarling at the two. If they thought they where going to intimidate her, they where about to be very, very surprised._

“ _We would like to talk to you about an important matter, my lady” The Queen, Cersei, said to her as they took seats around a small circular table._

“ _Anything, Your Grace” Lori told her, forcing a demure smile on her face. The Queen smiled at her like she was a predator that had just caught its prey in a trap._

“ _It is as such, my lady. That we must warn you about those that might want to take advantage of you her, if only because you are to be the next Queen.” The Hand said to her._

_Lori laughed at the two of them, and when she was finished she could see the looks of surprise on their faces._

“ _What is funny about your safety, my Lady?” The Hand growled at her._

“ _Nothing, my Lord. I just find it very comical that that two people whom are a threat to myself, are the people who have just informed me of dangers to me person!” Lori said, her laughter subsiding some as she tried to regain herself._

_The Queen's face grew clause and cold, and the Hands pinched together in what Lori could only describe as anger._

“ _Do you not think I do not know all about you? I know quite a bit more that you would think, Your Grace.” Lori told the Queen. The Queens face grew hot in anger, but Lori pressed on._

“ _As such, how is your brother, My Queen? I heard that you and he where rather....close...but I have yet to seem him in your company.” She said, fire in her eyes, and vengeance in her heart.  
Both the Queen and the Hand chocked in shock. Lori smirked, she had hoped to keep that information to hold over them later, but it was so fun to finally get revenge on the two most hated Lannisters, especially after what they had done to her family. _

“ _How. . .How do you know that?” The Queen exclaimed in boiling rage._

“ _How do you know I did?” Lori laughed, “Maybe I just had an idea, but of course you've just confirmed it, so I suppose its true? So where is your dear brother-lover, Your Grace? Has he left you? Of course he has, that was all my doing of course.” Lori told them, her smirk growing dark as the two became even more speechless._

“ _I introduced Ser Jaime to Brienne of Tarth on my first day here, she is Lady Commander of my guard after all, and I've know her a very, very long time. They seem quite taken with each other, so they not? They must be for Ser Jaime to have forsaken his beloved twin.” She said laughing. Lori was enjoying this almost to much._

“ _You! YOU! YOU little harlot!” The Queen shrieked at her._

“ _Now, Your Grace. Quite, quiet. We wouldn’t want any of your secrets to get out now would we?” Lori asked them, obviously knowing that she had won this power play._

“ _Your wouldn't tell anyone, my dear. What would it do to your chances at being Queen if the kingdom found out that their Prince was a product of incest?” The Hand asked her. Finally regaining his voice._

“ _Oh I wouldn't, not yet at least. The two of you and I have a common goal before I can release any information I have, and I do hove more. And of course, I do love Prince Joffery, I would never disgrace him by revealing that his mother is nothing but a coming whore, spreading her legs for her twin brother. Of course if I was married to Robert Baratheon instead of Joffery, I would rather spend my time with another as well.” Lori told them, feeling superior._

“ _Now I must take my leave, My Lord, Your Grace. I have to attend my afternoon tea with my husband.” She told them, gracefully standing and turning her back on the two stunned and subdued Lannisters._

_**(QUEENLORI-QUEENLORI-QUEENLORI)** _

_Lori had to hold back a laugh as she walked toward Joffery's Solar, she found it amusing that the two fearless Lannister Lions had just been subdued but a slippery Black snake._

_She could only hope that the two had a plan to get rid of King Robert and place Joffery on the throne. And that the two would execute it fast. It would certainly make her plans to get rid of the two sneaky, traitorous Lannisters much easier. After all, her family held a grudge against the House of Lannister. The Black-Potter-Stark-Targaryen's hated the Lannisters more than they hated Robert Baratheon for killing the Good Prince Rhaegar. After all, it had been Tywin Lannister that had ordered the murder and rape of Elia Martell. He had personally beat poor Prince Aegon's small head against a wall until his brains had leaked from his fair haired head. Then he had been the one to pull the Princess out from under he bed a slice her head off in front of her mother._

_'Yes', Lori thought, 'The Lannisters will get what are coming to them. The only good Lannister is a dead one, after all' Lori giggled as she finally met with the guards, they looked at her funny, but only attributed it to her Northern heritage._

“ _It's time to visit Prince Joffery, sers. Please take me to his Solar.” She said to them. The three guards nodded at their princess and charge, they liked her much more the the Lannister King._

_'End Flashback'_

 

“I'm feeling grand, Lord Potter! So, where are my dear sisters and their Lords? You promised me that my Lord father had permitted them an early passage with you.” Lori asked him. Lori had missed her family very much in these past few years, she had been so saddened that she was missing so much of her family's life, living here in the South while her family where all tucked away in the North.

“They're just freshening up my Lady,. Your Lady sisters have had a long journey. With my Lady wife so far into her child-bearing months, she required a time to rest before she could felt she could present herself at your court.” Hadrian explained.

Lori's face brightened once more, “Then, tell me what room's they've been taken to! I don't give two fucks about propriety when it comes to my dear, treasured family! I wish to see them, and I will see them, rested and cleaner not.” Lori demanded. The infamous Black temper coming to the surface.

Hadrian smirked, he loved his cousin greatly, and Queen or not, she would always be the little girl who would fight and swear like a man with the men one second. Then go and act the prim and proper lady with the ladies the next.

“Of course my dearly beloved Queen! I shall take you to your ladies at once.” He told Lori. Matching smirks appeared on their faces.

The two where cousins, through their father.

Hadrians parents died when he was young, in the year 283AL, only 3 moons after the had been born. Before that the Potter grandparents and great-grandparents had been the first causality's of King Aerys spiral of mad depression when the Queen became dangerously ill and left the Keep in 279AL. He had only become madder when, after visiting her in Dragonstone only 3 moons before he had died, she fell pregnant and even more ill. The Queen would later die in child-birth, with Lorayne's cousin, Daenerys.

The only survivor to his first bout of madness had been the Kings sister, Lori's grandmother, Rhaenys Targaryen. And her grandmother suspected that was only because Aerys might be mad, but he was no kin-slayer.

Lori's parents, Regulus and Rhaelle Black, took Hadrian in. Then while fleeing from Kings Landing to the North, they secreted away Lori's Targaryen cousin's as well. Raising them all as siblings in the North.

Hadrian was a Potter and Tyrell by birth, Lori a Potter, Black and Targaryen. The three houses, along with the Northern Starks, had been allies for 300 years, having fought together to get the first Targaryen King on the throne.

During there long stay in Winterfell they were always careful not to reveal the young dragons real identity’s. With Robert Baratheon sitting on the throne Iron Throne, the Potter-Blacks had to tread carefully, especially when Robert and Tywin Lannister, Roberts father-in-law, learned that Aerys two remaining children, and his beloved other sister, had disappeared indefinably.

The Stark's welcomed the Blacks, Hadrian and the Targaryen Prince and Princess to Winterfell joyously, four moons later.

The Starks also had two secret Targaryen's to hide. Lyanna Stark, Eddard's sister, had been found in a tower in Dorne. So had her two children, her two Targaryen children.

Lori could remembered the story's her parents had told them in childhood about how after the fall of the Good Prince Rhaeger, her parents had taken the first chance and fled to Winterfell, the Stark's welcomed them like family, they almost where after all, Eddard Starks family had fostered Regulus, Lori's father, for his whole childhood, right up until his marriage to Rhaelle, Lori's mother.

Ned joked that Regulus was more a Stark than he had ever been a Black, the two boys where so alike.

She could also remember how her mother had told her of Ned's promise to his sister. That he would try his best to protect her son and daughter. Ned had been reluctant at first, believing that his niece and nephew had been products of Rhaegar's rape of his beloved sister.

Rhaelle had explained how Lyanna and Rhaegar had truthfully been in love, and that Lyanna had gone with him willingly. She told him of how Lyanna had confided in her after she had escaped to Kings Landing.

Lyanna told Rhaelle that she had almost been raped by Robert, how he was obsessed with her.

That after Rhaegar had crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty, Robert had gotten jealous. He thought it was his right as Lyanna's betrothed to own her completely.

When Ned heard what he one of his oldest friends had done, his reluctance had quickly turned to anger at Robert, and a strong will to protect his sisters children.

Rhaelle had been in Kings Landing the whole entire time of Lyanna and Rhaegar's romance. She was close with her cousin, and she had been happy when he had finally found a love match.

The Princess of Dorne had always been in love with Arthur Dayne, rather than Rhaegar. And her two children where his, rather that the Prince's. Of course Rhaegar needed heirs, so they had fabricated a marriage until Rhaegar could find one whom he could love.

Ned accepted Rhaelle's word as truth, but had truly been surprised at the revelation of the Prince and Princess' marriage.

He told Lori's mother how Robert had told him of a letter Lyanna had written him from her 'prison', about how she wished he would save her from the mad, evil Prince Rhaegar. When Rhaelle asked Ned if he had seen the letter, he told her yes, but he had thought something seemed off about it, he knew now that it had to be a fake.

He also told her how when he had taken the babe's from their mother, the guards had stepped aside willingly.

He told Lori's mother how his sister had looked so happy, even in her last moments before death, she looked happier than he had ever seen her when she had been betrothed to Robert.

Ned planed to keep his niece and nephews parentage between the three, but he took Regulus' urgent advise to tell Catelyn the truth about Jon and Visenya's.

Through the years all of the parents made sure that their children knew that Jon and Visenya where their family, and that they where to be completely silent on the issue of their continued existence, as well as their parentage.

Luckily for them the King and his court did not come to Winterfell until Robb, Sansa, Hadrian and Lori where 12 namedays old, and when they did come, they painted the Targaryens up as Blacks and Potters. None of the Royal court where any the wiser, even after 5 moon turns.

Lori came back to herself when Hadrian placed his hand on her shoulder. Concern was alight in his eyes, but the Queen shook her head and took his offered hand. As she stood Lori smirked at him. She pushed him down onto the chair just as soon as she stood from it. Her laughter could be heard echoing down the hallway as she quickly, and gracefully fled from the room.

**AN: This is a Game of Thrones/Harry Potter Crossover. I've taken some creative liberties with the HP characters, any Muggleborns will be sewn into one of the GOT House's. I've also made some OC's, a few sisters and brothers in the House's because I needed a blood relation or mother/father for one of the HP characters. I also firmly believe in R+L=Jon, and that Elia was in love with Arthur Dayne, so I kinda twisted that to make it seem less like Elia was being shamed with Rhaegar being a cheating bastard. In this their both making the best of a marriage they didn't want. I've also changed most of the pairing, and a few of the background. If you have any questions just review/Comment it or PM me, ill answer the best I can:)Hope you enjoyed! Love you guys, Rosie Jade:)**


	2. Starks and Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks are coming! The Starks are coming!

**Long Live The Benevolent Queen**

**Chapter 2**

**Starks and Sisters**

_**By Rosie Jade** _

 

**AN: This is a rewrite of the first chapter I posted just yesterday. I found it lacking, so I split it into two parts and added some more detail. I also got a comment they the OC's where confusing to tell which where which. I am going to post a outline of all my changes to the House's on my AO3 RosieJade as soon as I finish it. It will also clearly tell who I’ve put in as an OC. I also want to tell you that in this I know that George R.R Martin said that he wasn't as diverse in the art of languages as people like Tolkien where, and he does have the Dothraki and Valyrian languages, but there not really in depth. So I took some liberal freedoms and am using some European languages in hear to make the languages a little more diverse. I will be using them all intermixed . Especially because to me the Westeros look a little like the UK and I know people speak other languages there along with English. I just find it a little more realistic if highborn children where diverse in there speaking. Sorry if it offends you, I in no way mean any disrespect to George R.R. Martin, he's a wonderful author and I love all of his work. Hope you enjoy,**

**Love Rosie:) (Second Part)**

 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few of my OC's, and even then I don't own there last names, the great J.K Rowling and George R.R. Martin own anything you recognize as theirs.**

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_'Flashback'_

~Different Language~

**(Page Break)**

'Thoughts'

_ **POV Change** _

_**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------** _

_**Westeros** _

_**Kings Landing** _

_**Red Keep** _

_**Year 298AL** _

Lori was waiting in the hall outside of the room when Hadrian finally made his way out. 

“You seem to still like your tricks, cousin” Hadrian said as he offered Lori his arm. A smile was gracing his face, and you could tell that he had laughed himself silly over the whole thing. 

“Of course, dear cousin. I am Queen Lorayne the Mischievous, at least that’s what my dear Joffrey calls me. He says he will declare it to the whole of the Seven Kingdoms one of these days.” Lori told him, and Hadrian could hear the amusement coloring her tone.

The two cousins fell quite as soon as they made it out of the inner hallway. They knew how disastrous it could be if they where heard saying anything that could even be slightly incriminating. The walls of the castle have ears, a phrase many who lived in it whispered to those who dared speak out of tone. 

They strolled down the main long hallways of the castle together. Their arms where hooked together at the elbows, and although they looked as elegant as always, they both held a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

As the two young ones walked past, they did not see that the servants in the castle smiled secretly at them. 

_ **POV CHANGE** _

As the servants looked upon their Queen and her cousin, they grew happy that their Queen was in such a jubilant state of mind. 

The castle workers had not seen their Queen in such a happy state sense she had been crowned almost four summers ago.

After her coronation and marriage to the good and gallant King Joffery, their Queen had been content, but she was never truly happy. 

The only time the servants had seen her anywhere near this happy was when she spent her daily time with the King.

_ **POV CHANGE** _

The duo stopped in front of hallway that contained the rooms reserved for the royal's extended kin and close friends. 

Lorayne knocked excitedly on the door, only allowing her Queenly demeanor to slip once she was, again, safely enclosed in the darkness of the inner door chamber. 

The door opened with a loud creak, and a small head peaked it's way out. 

The head quickly turned back into the chambers shouting to the other occupants, “Maman! Vati and Auntie Queeny are at the door!” 

Lorayne smiled at her nephews name for her. The two heard a shuffle inside the room as the person within moved to answer them. The door opened wider, it revel the small child and his mother. 

_**(QUEENLORI-QUEENLORI-QUEENLORI)** _

 

_**Westeros** _

_**Kings Landing** _

_**The Red Keep** _

_**Year 298AL** _

 

_**Luna POV**_

Luna Potter smiled at her husband and her Queen. They looked so very charming standing there together. 

It brought back many happy memories of childhood, when Luna would open the door to her chambers to find her betrothed and her best friend standing there, giggly like everything in the world was hilarious. 

She ushered them inside painfully, her feet and back hurt quite a bit this late in her second pregnancy, even more so this time than with the last.

The blonde haired Lady was very happy to see Lorayne, Luna had not seen her best childhood friend since her coronation, ten moon cycles ago.

Before that the two women had not seen each other since Lorayne had shipped off to King's Landing during her 12th summer to marry King, then Prince, Joffery. Luna had gone to Kings Landing for the wedding, but had left with her betrothed so that they could marry in Winterfell when they returned. 

Luna hugged her friend as well as she could with her swollen stomach protruding in between their bodies. She could feel her friend squeeze back gently, but as the same time longingly.

Immediately Luna knew that her friend and kin-sister had been very lonely here. And it was not the Oracle blood in her telling her these things. Luna had known Lori for as long as they had both been on this earth, they had hardly been separated from each other until Lori had come to Kings Landing. 

So Luna could expediently tell that Lori had made no friends since coming here. 

Seeing how Lori was now Queen to the Seven Kingdoms, it did not surprise her that not many women would be willing to risk themselves to befriend her. Joffrey was know to be brutal to those who hurt or disrespected his Lady. 

Luna knew that a guard had been executed just one half moon turnings ago because he had held the Queen to roughly when they had been strolling in the lower city. 

“How have you been fairing, Your Grace?” Luna asked her, as they sat themselves down for teas and cakes. 

Lori shook her head, a smile played about on her lips as she was addressed by her formal name.

“No need to speak to me so formally when we're in privet Luna, my dear goodsister. We're family, I've know you for my whole 16 summers. Besides, I despise it when I am called by those nefarious names! If I had it my way Joff would decree that anyone who called my 'Your Grace' or 'My Queen' would be executed. But the Queen Regent Cersei has a bit to much influence over my dear, poor Joff still! ” Lori said indignantly, whispering the last bit. 

The walls in the castle where known to have ears. Most of those ears now belonged to Lori, of course, but there where still a few stragglers who's ears needed a reminder that the Queen Regent and her Lord father, Tywin, no longer held as much power as they once had in the realm. 

The husband and wife duo laughed at their goodsister. None of the Starks, Potters, Blacks, Targaryens or any family aligned with them held fond feelings for the eldest Lannister or his only daughter. 

The two male Lannisters where tolerated, and Lori would even admit that she like Jaime Lannister, if only for that fact that he made her Guard Commander, Brienne so happy.

The two started a relationship of love/hate, when Lori had first come here, but they had been married only three moons after having met. And already had a child, with another on the way. 

The three talked for a while, Lori was happy to entertain her nephew, and speak with her goodbrother and goodsister while they waited for her sisters to appear.

They where served tea and cake while they waited, and just as they where finishing up and where about to order another pot of tea, the two Black sisters walked into the room. 

“Landra! Raelynne!” The Queen shrieked joyfully, she jumped to her feet and embraced her twin sisters as they arrived.

The two girls smiled at their sisters enthusiasm. It was good to see her after such a long time of being away. After all all three sisters where grown now, and when Lori had left they had all been so young. They where all married now, managing their own husbands, children and Lordships. 

“Are Robb and 'V' with you?” Lori asked them as she ushered them to sit and call for a lady-in-waiting to retrieve fresh teas and cakes. 

“Yes, Robb is in our rooms, 'V' has his hair black again, he's with Robb, is he not sister?” Landra said, then turned questioningly to her twin. Raelynne nodded at her, and they had tea when it came, making small talk as they sipped. 

“How is Winterfell, Landra? I've heard that Lord Stark, Sansa, Willas, little Eddard and Arya are coming as well.” The Queen asked, adressing the younger of the two. 

“They are, cousin. I met Lord Stark and his party on the road, I had road back North a little to check in with one of my men, and they let me camp with their party on my way home.” Hadrian intersected into the sisters conversation. 

Lori clapped her hands together excitedly. 

They where about to discuss what would go on during their visit, but a castle servant interrupted them before they could continue.

“The Stark Party has arrived, Your Grace. And your Lord Husband, the King, wishes you and your own party to come and meet them in the yard.” The boy told them, before scurrying out of the room as quickly as he came.

They all looked at each other and sighed, this was not something they liked to do, after being locked up in Winterfell Castle for so long with no guest's, they had been allowed a little more freedom than they received now. 

They got up, Lori picking up her nephew, placing him on her hip. 

The party departed swiftly, Lord Stark was like a second father to them all, they could not wait to see him and his gathered family. 

_**TBC** _

**Also 'V' is Viserys, but obviously he can't be in the Keep yet with Cersei and Tywin still running around. So they dye the missing Targaryens hair Black and call them bastards.**


End file.
